This invention relates to a specially shaped tool used to install vinyl along a baseboard. The triangular shaped working plate portion insures bonding between the subfloor and the edge portion of the vinyl flooring.
In the past, after the vinyl was initially laid on the floor with an excess of material extending up the wall of baseboard, the installer would use a knife to trim the material from the baseboard. In order to avoid over cutting the vinyl, the installer would normally make a plurality of cuts of smaller and smaller width until the vinyl moves off the baseboard and lies flat on the subfloor. The exact line of a perfect cut is hard to determine because of the curved vinyl bridging the corner between the floor and the baseboard. Therefore, a plurality of trimming cuts were necessary until the edge of the vinyl flooring moves downwardly past the baseboard. This procedure is slow, costly and time consuming. The installer also had to use a plurality of tools to cut and press the vinyl into engagement with the glue on the subfloor adjacent the baseboard.